lolthisthisfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cutecoolgirl2000/What happened
Ok, so, everyone is like really confused over what happened earier so, i'll put everything in a blog. Basically me and Matt made a really bad plan , ask me on pm in chat if you want to know about that, and me, Matt and Soup almost tricked Z, but, the thing is, we realised,a bit too late how much trouble the plan would get us into so was forced to tell Z, who obviously, went mad about it. Anyway, then, alot of people got mad with us, Matt forced me to explain to some people what happened, who, must have gone straight to Z and shown him the pm because just after Car pmed me furious because Z hated her again. *CarisastarIt was heat of the moment *I didn't do any trolling *12:53Cutecoolgirl2000Yeah you did *You came with me and Matt and Soup and Colin and helped us mess up that whole iwki *12:53Carisastar.. I didn' *12:54Cutecoolgirl2000Yeah you did! *12:54CarisastarI came but I didn't mess up anything. *12:54Cutecoolgirl2000I think it was you... *Which account were you on? *12:55Carisastarugh it's just that i'm angry because you ruined me *i was coming back and everyone loved me *i'm quitting *12:55Cutecoolgirl2000Wait *Car *You can't blame me for this *you chose to troll *you weren't forced to *12:56CarisastarI don't care *12:56Cutecoolgirl2000then you can't blame me for it *12:56CarisastarI'm not coming back to your dumb wikis *and you can talk about me and screenshot *i don't care *12:57Cutecoolgirl2000What the heck? *I don't even hate you *you're mad because they found out you trolled and so they hate you *that has nothing to do with me *12:57Carisastarit's not just that *12:57Cutecoolgirl2000then what is it? *12:57Carisastari just don't want to be part of your wikis anymore *12:58Cutecoolgirl2000Ok, but, why do you suddenly hate me? *12:58CarisastarI don't *12:58Cutecoolgirl2000You're acting like it *12:58CarisastarWell I don't *12:58Cutecoolgirl2000You're acting all wierd and like you don't want to be friends anymore *12:59Carisastari know you guys laugh at me when i'm not around *I don't "deserve" you guys, i guess *12:59Cutecoolgirl2000Why would we laugh at you? *You do *12:59Carisastari saw *12:59Cutecoolgirl2000What? *1:00CarisastarSoup was freaking out and you were like that's a car style freakout *and then soup was like yeah i'll do some more *and he was like *1:00Cutecoolgirl2000Oh! Now I know what you mean! *1:00CarisastarI WILL KILL MYSELF IF YOU DON'T UNBLOCK ME!!!!!!!!!! *1:00Cutecoolgirl2000Look Car, there is no need to get so upset about it *it was just a joke *we've all made fun of each other before *1:01CarisastarI wasn't in your "group" from the beginning. I don't belong. I have disorders and issues. I'm sorry I don't fit your standards. *1:01Cutecoolgirl2000See Car? You're overreacting, no one hates you but a simple little joke and you're freaking out, honestly, we do not hate you *1:02CarisastarI'm sensitive I don't take things well. *1:03Cutecoolgirl2000Well look, i'm telling you, that joke didn't mean we don't like you, we all make fun of each other sometimes, and there is no need to be upset over it. *1:03CarisastarI don't WANT to be you guys anymore *I want to be nice. *1:05Cutecoolgirl2000So you don't think we're nice? *1:07CarisastarI think everyone should treat everyone equally no matter who they are. And you guys obviously don't, And maybe in June I would be all for it. But not now. *1:08Cutecoolgirl2000Ok, well I don't really know what you mean but ok, fine, it's your opinion. *1:09CarisastarAlright. *So you can tell everyone if you want, *idc. *1:10Cutecoolgirl2000I have opinions on you aswell like you do on us, but yeah, don't come back to our wiki, not because I hate you, but, you clearly don't like it so yeah *1:10CarisastarI won't. So yeah, looks like that's the end of Car. Am I missing any explainations out? Tell me if I am, it's like 1:20am and i've not slept at all last night and only a few hours the night before so that's why I might be forgetting about stuff XD Category:Blog posts